While individuals today possess more than one smart device such as, for example, smart phones, tablets, laptops, portable music players, etc. most of these devices have at least one output for wirelessly providing audio to headphones in accordance to a wireless protocol (e.g., Bluetooth, etc.). The need to switch from various smart devices that provide audio to the headphones is frequent, thus, making such a process difficult to pair (or disconnect). Specifically, to change the corresponding smart device that serves as the source of audio for the headphones, it is necessary to electrically pair each smart device to the headphones in order for the headphones to properly receive the audio from the smart device. The user is either compelled to utilize multiple headphones that are each individually paired to a particular smart device or use the smart device directly without the use of the headphones. Such an experience may spoil the overall experience of music and communication to the headphones.